The present disclosure relates to a security chip, a program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system.
In recent years, fake peripheral devices (for example, battery packs) have been distributed in the market. Accordingly, those fake peripheral devices cause various issues. For example, the following accident occurs: a fake battery pack that does not have overcharging protection circuit is connected to a main device such as a digital camera or a personal computer (PC), and thus the fake battery pack explodes.
In order to solve such issue, it is necessary that a main device authenticate a peripheral device (for example, battery pack) that is connected to the main device. That is, it is necessary that the main device determine whether the peripheral device connected to the main device is a genuine product (or authorized product) or a fake product. Then, in the case of determining that the fake battery pack is connected to the main device, for example, the main device performs control such that charging of the fake battery pack is not started. In this way, overheating and explosion of the fake battery pack can be prevented. Accordingly, a technology is suggested for performing challenge-response authentication between a main device and a peripheral device each having a tamper-resistant chip (that is, security chip).
For example, JP 2008-85547A discloses a technology for performing authentication between devices in the following manner: a main device transmits random number data to an accessory device; the accessory device transmits a result obtained by performing arithmetic processing on the random number data to the main device; and the main device compares the decrypted data of the result with the random number data.